


Auspicious - Pregnant Tony Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1215]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs first doctor appointment with Tony.





	Auspicious - Pregnant Tony Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/28/2002 for the word [auspicious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/28/auspicious).
> 
> auspicious  
> Giving promise of success, prosperity, or happiness; predicting good; as, "an auspicious beginning."  
> Prosperous; fortunate; as, "auspicious years."
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854), [Obloquy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972), and [Expatiate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645095), [Arrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801671), [Doula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823520), [Gravitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832886), [Beholden - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227604), [Propitious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326025), [Inchoate - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575754), [Zeitgeist - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692712), [Chary - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764691), [Acrid - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085330), [Sobriquet - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661241), and [Facetious - Pregnant Tony Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726749).
> 
> P.S. This story is being updated regularly and will hopefully be finished by the end of the month.

McGee and Bishop blinked in surprise as Gibbs randomly took off in the middle of a case. He never did that. Gibbs, of course, ignored his team and quickly took the elevator to the parking garage, tapping his foot the entire way down.

If there had been other people in the elevator, he would have stopped tapping his foot, but since he was alone he couldn’t be bothered to stop his eagerness from showing. It was his first doctor appointment with Tony to find out how their baby was doing. Gibbs couldn’t wait.

He hoped that this appointment went well and proved to be an auspicious new beginning for their relationship and an end to the rough seas that he’d traversed so far. He left a good 10 minutes earlier than he needed to because he was so excited to be at the doctor appointment. When he arrived at the hospital, he wasn’t surprised to find the hospital waiting room empty of Tony. 

He took a seat and tried to get back to his normal stoic expression, but it was hard. He wanted Tony to know how much this meant to him, but he didn’t want to overwhelm Tony and end up being banned from the doctor appointments again. He couldn’t be too stoic or he’d end up bastard-like, but he couldn’t be too excited either.

He didn’t remember being this erratic even when Shannon was pregnant, but then he’d been oversees fighting a war for most of that. It was different when you knew a new life was coming and were there for the process. This child wasn’t a replacement for Kelly, no one could be, but he had to admit he was looking forward to being a father again.

They had a lot to figure out between Tony and him still as to how they would share responsibilities for this kid. Much as he might like to, he couldn’t exactly just quit his job and be a full time dad. He also couldn’t move to a full time desk position; it would drive him crazy.

Retirement was one thing, he had some ideas for how to spend his time if he retired, but a desk job was a completely different ball of wax. He could retire early, he supposed. It would be tight, but would allow him to take care of the kid full time. 

He didn’t really want to do that, though. He hoped Tony didn’t expect that of him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as Tony walked into the hospital waiting area.

He exchanged nods with Tony while Tony checked in for the appointment before choosing a chair next to him. His thoughts tried to return to what he’d been thinking before Tony arrived and he had to clear his head again before his thoughts ran away with themselves. He knew what he was thinking about was jumping the gun and they weren’t quite there, yet, but he wanted to be there.

They chitchatted as they waited to be called for their appointment. Gibbs hated that term, but that’s what they were doing as they did the bullshit how are you niceties. Gibbs wished he knew Tony well enough that they could talk about something more exciting while they waited, but he knew it wasn’t the right time to bring up sharing custody of the child.

He tried to get Tony to open up to him about what he liked, but Gibbs sucked at small talk and he knew it was showing. Fortunately, it appeared to be making Tony laugh at him instead of get mad at him. He didn’t know what he’d do if Tony got mad at him again.

No matter how much he may have deserved it, he wasn’t ready to face it again. People thought him a bastard, but Tony could beat him when pregnant and protective of his child. Finally, they were called back after what felt like forever, but was probably only 10 minutes.

They were led back by an assistant and settled into the room. Gibbs took the less than comfortable chair available and Tony settled on the examination table. This was old hat to Tony by now and he immediately undid his jeans knowing the doctor would want to examine his belly.

He wasn’t body shy in the slightest and as per normal hadn’t bothered to put on underwear. It gave the doctor easier access and was less hassle for him than having to push down his underwear to get her access. He, of course, had a female doctor that he flirted with outrageously.

She mostly put up with him. “This the other father?” The doctor asked as she entered the room.

Tony nodded. ”Gibbs.”

“Welcome Gibbs. Happy to have you.”

Gibbs grunted. He may be trying not to be a bastard to Tony, but that didn’t mean he was going to try with other people. Tony chuckled and shook his head. 

“Not much of a talker, huh? That’s ok. Tony does enough talking for two.” 

“You know it, doc, and may I say you’re looking especially pretty today.”

The doctor snorted, “Let’s check out how your belly is doing and while I do that you can tell me how you’re doing.”

“I’m fine, doc.”

The doctor gave him a look. “I didn’t let you get away with that when you first started coming, you’re not starting now just because Gibbs is here.”

Tony sighed and glared at the doc. The doc ignored him as she used a tape measure to measure his belly. She also started setting up the ultrasound. 

“Some minor aches. Nothing serious.” Tony finally admitted.

“Do you want to hear your baby’s heartbeat?”

Tony shrugged and glanced at Gibbs who simply nodded. “Let’s do this thing,” Tony finished out loud for Gibbs.

“While we get that setup, did you have a chance to think about whether you want to get amniocentesis?”

”What?” Gibbs interrupted.

“It’s just a precautionary test to check for chromosomal abnormalities in the baby, Gibbs,” the doctor explained.

“Go ahead. I have enough risk with this pregnancy, we should know what we’re getting into.” Tony nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
